


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by sabershadowkat



Series: Holidays [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Interlude: It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

"Bloody hell, it's raining," Spike grumbled as he peered out between the heavy curtains over the window. He wanted to go out and hunt, but with the rain there'd be less walking tv dinners out and about, which made it more difficult to get a decent meal. He sighed dramatically, already feeling the walls closing in on him. "I hate the rain." 

Turning away from the window, he looked at the clock and wondered where hell Buffy was. She should have been home by now, even if she stayed after for training with her Watcher. The possibility that her wanker of a principal gave her detention crossed his mind, and his face flickered to that of its vampiric image. He really hated that pillock. Always picking on his mate and making the rest of her senior year harsh. One day he just might kill the troll. But then the Slayer would be mad at him and he didn't fancy that at all. 

There was a knock at the door and he frowned. They didn't get too many visitors, especially in the rain. He opened the door to see an empty hallway. His frown deepening, he looked both left and right after stepping outside the apartment. Seeing no one, he turned to go back and saw a note taped to the door. 

It's raining, it's pouring   
Your wife is outside exploring 

"Pet, you can't rhyme worth squat," Spike said, going back into the apartment to put on his duster. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the front doors of the building. He stepped outside under the overhang, searching the rainy outdoors for his woman. Then, he spotted her dancing in the street. 

In a little black raincoat. 

Hair plastered to her head, she waved coyly at him, then started to play with the belt holding the coat together. He watched as she slowly untied it, then undo the single button. She took hold of both sides of the short coat...and flashed him. 

Stunned, Spike's mouth dropped open. She had absolutely nothing on underneath that little number. She gave him a small smile, then turned her back to him and slowly began to bend forward. Eyes widening, he crossed through the rain to stop her. "Slayer, there are other people who live here," he hissed. 

"Your point?" Buffy asked, wiggling back against him. He groaned and she grinned. She took a step away from him, then turned and flashed him again. With a squeal, she took off running at the part hungry, part surprised look he gave her.

"So you want to play, do you?" Spike said to himself. Despite the rain soaking him, and he hated the rain, he chased after her. 

He rounded the side of the apartment building where a park had been set up for the children in residence. The Slayer was standing on a low wooden beam, a naughty grin on her face and she played with the lapels of the raincoat, acting as if she was going to flash him yet again. He echoed her grin with one of his own, moving in a predatory fashion towards her. "Looks like you're caught, luv," he said. 

"That's what you think," Buffy replied, then jumped down into the large puddle under the beam, sending up a wave of water over his legs. She giggled and sprinted away again as he stood there sputtering. 

"Slayer, you are so going to get it!" Spike yelled after her, not noticing that he was using her terminology. 

In response, she paused by the swings and gave him a very long look at what was not under the raincoat. 

With an aroused growl, he flew at her, finally snatching her around the waist and spinning them both in a circle. Buffy was laughing as he set her back on her feet. It was cut off, however, by him capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. 

Buffy let go of the coat and wrapped her arms around his neck, her naked body pressing up against his wet clothes. The rain continued to pour upon them as the kiss deepened, their tongues dueling erotically with one another. 

Spike broke the kiss, then growled at her as the fact that he was soaking and outside when he'd rather be soaking inside of her invaded his thoughts. She stared up at him with her dancing hazel eyes, then grabbed his hand and led him over to the swings. She pushed him down into one, then took hold of both the chains and leaned in to kiss him again. 

"Slayer, let's go inside," he said when she moved from his mouth to his neck. 

"Don't wanna," she replied. "Wanna play in the rain." 

"I hate the bloody rain," he complained. 

"Bet I can change your mind," Buffy told him with a mischievous smile. 

Spike's eyes grew huge as she dropped to her knees in front of him, her deft fingers working at his jeans. Before he knew it, she had him in her hot little mouth and his head dropped back as he groaned. "Fuck," he swore as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then nipped him. 

Hands not idle, the Slayer encircled his shaft with her fingers and began pumping him as she sucked. The other hand she scratched along his jean clad thigh as he looked down to see her head bobbing erotically over him. She bit down lightly again and he snarled, his arms going around the chains to grab her wet head. She began moving her tongue on the sensitive underside over and over as she sped up both her hand and her mouth. Soon, he howled out her name in pleasure as he exploded under her expert ministrations. 

Buffy sat back on her heels and grinned up at him, his still semi-hard cock out of his pants. "Your not-so-little friend is getting all wet," she said. 

"Raindrops keep falling on my head," Spike sang in an off-key voice. The Slayer burst out laughing as he gave her a cheeky grin. He leaned forward and hauled her up to him, smashing her mouth to his. He was already erect again, aching to be deep within her. A dirty thought crossed his mind and he broke the kiss. "Climb on." 

Her eyes widened, then she grabbed the chains and lifted her self up and over him, her legs around his waist. He put his hand between them and held himself as she lowered down onto him. They both moaned in pleasure as he filled her. 

Then, he gave the swing a push with his legs. 

Buffy's eyes widened again as they began to move. She automatically ‘pumped' with her legs, extending them, then bending them, her hips rocking against him. The sensation was shocking as they climbed higher on the swing, their little movements causing him to thrust in and out of her as her muscles clenched and unclenched. The rain continued to fall between them, the cold drops hitting her bare skin like little prickles, making her shiver. 

"Oh Spike, I'm cumming," she gasped, trying to speed them up. "Now, now, now, now, now." 

Spike let out a low snarl, his face changing as he ‘pumped' his legs harder. The swing was going as high as it could with two people on it, bouncing in little jerks as they hit both peaks. Suddenly, Buffy threw her head back and screamed out his name as she orgasm, her wet hair flying out behind her, almost making them fall. With that display, he climaxed as well, shooting his seed deep within her hot core. 

He stopped moving his legs and the swing slowly came to a stop, both of them panting as the aftershocks of their orgasms ran through them. Buffy laid her head on his wet shoulder, her hands burning from her earlier grip on the chains. She sighed, content, her breath warm on his neck as the rain continued to fall. "Like that, Slayer?" 

"Mm-hmm," she replied. She wiggled closer to him and he groaned, making her giggle. "So, what about you?" 

"I can tell you something with absolute certainty, now," Spike said. 

"What's that?"

"I love the rain." 

 

End


End file.
